Falling Into Place
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: What if after Vincent had hurt Catherine in "Kidnapped," had triggered a memory?


**I always wondered what would have happened after Vincent hurt Catherine if a memory came to him? If something triggered from that action of his? Well here is my intake on if that happened. This is intended to be a one-shot. Enough I get enough reviews. I might continue.**

* * *

**I entered my pet in a Halloween Photo Contest. I hope I have your vote! Here is the link. **

** monstercutecontest/showentry?entryurl=%2Fcontests%2Fshowentry%2F1524286%2Fnull%2F4&setLo cale=en-US&utm_source=MonsterCuteContestTriggers_10312013&utm_medium=email&utm_campaign=MonsterCuteContestTriggers&utm_content=View+Monster+Cute+entry&utm_messageID&utm_recipientID**

**I hope you vote for ELLA... Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

**Falling Into Place**

**BY: E.B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB-CW Does!**

* * *

**Vincent**

I'm shocked. Shocked of what I've just done. I hated myself even more. I couldn't believe what I did a few seconds ago. Did I really just beast out, loose control and…and… I couldn't even say it. I couldn't help it, and regretted it every second. I wished that I could go back in time, change things and not have done this at all. The sad thing is, I can't go back in time. I couldn't even look at Catherine right now, because I already knew what I would see in her eyes, fear, anger and I knew then that I lost any chance that I might've had with her. I'm sure she will never ever forgive me for what I've done to her and I wouldn't blame her, not for even a second. I wouldn't forgive me. The damage I done, is a far too great of damage that isn't even worth forgiving.

My eyes then connect with hers and I blink for a second…the look in her eyes, I've seen it before, although where I am unsure, but there's something oddly familiar about that particular look in her eyes. I know for sure I have seen that look. I might've even seen it on her before. In fact I know I did.

Before I knew what is happening, I find myself slowly approaching her. But then I quickly realize my mistake when she tries to move herself away from me, and winced in pain, a pain that I've caused.

"Vincent…"

"Catherine…I…I'm sorry…I…have to…should go." I said and start to turn away and what she said next were words that I didn't think would ever come out of her mouth again.

"Wait. Don't, go…" She said and I turn around to see her trying to get up. She does but then almost collapses, and probably would've if not for my quick reflexes as I quickly scooped her up into my arms. She winces in pain again and clutches her side with both of her hands. I frown at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean." She looks up at me and gives me a small smile, despite the pain that I know she is in.

"I know you didn't." She whispered softly.

"You should be afraid of me…"

"I know I should be. I'm not. I know that wasn't you back there, Vincent." She then reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face as I continue to hold her in my arms. While I held her, I felt her shiver slightly in my arms.

"I should get you inside, look at that wound…" She drops her hand down from my face and I walk towards the door that led to her apartment. Once inside her apartment and in her room, I lay her gently down on the bed, she winces a little. "I'm sorry. I mutter as I sit down next to her on the bed, careful to leave space between us.

"It's alright." I shake my head.

"It's not alright, Catherine. I hurt you."

"I forgive you."

"How can you?"

"Cause I know that wasn't you back there and because it was partially my fault. I pushed you Vincent. I kept on asking too many questions. I…"

"You're blaming yourself for my faults?" He asks me, looking slightly surprised.

"I am part of the..." She starts to say but I shake my head and cut her off.

"No. Catherine. It was all me. I lost control. It's not safe to be around me, and after this we should probably just…"

"NO!" She said, somewhat fiercely. "Vincent, no. It's…it's been a long three months, and I don't want to loose you again. I know you don't remember things, and I know I need to stop asking questions, stop asking if you remember, cause I know if you remember anything you'll tell me…" I blink as she says those words, if you remember me as I remember the look into her eyes tonight, that look that I know I saw before.

"You're right."

"What?" Catherine asked sounding somewhat confused.

"I will tell you when I remember something and after tonight."

"Vincent?"

"The look in your eyes Catherine, I've seen it before, but I…I can't remember when." Catherine gives me a small smile. "What is it?" I asked her.

"I think that the look in my eyes that you saw might've been when you first had saved me ten years ago."

"I saved you?" Catherine nods her head.

"When my mom got shot and I ran into the woods, two men chasing me down. I thought they were going to shoot me when they caught up to me, but you…"

"I saved you?"

"Yes and that was also the first time we met." She said as she shifts a little bit on the bed, wincing in pain again.

"I should, I…can I take a look at your wound?" I asked her, hating to see her in pain, especially the pain that I've caused.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"Catherine, I think you and I both know that you aren't fine and I'd feel better if you'd let me take a look at it."

"You don't…"

"I know I don't have to, but please can I just…" Catherine nods her head and I sigh in relief. She then starts to unbutton her blouse revealing black and blue marks on the side of her stomach. I tense somewhat, the scene of what I did earlier to her, all still fresh in my mind.

"Vincent, what ever you are thinking, I know you won't hurt me. You didn't mean what you did earlier, that wasn't you, okay?" She whispers.

"I know. I just…."

"Hey, I'm okay…"

"It could've been worse." I mumbled as I examine her wound. She inhales sharply when I touch the bruise and I instantly drew my hand back, but soon found that I couldn't, when I felt Catherine's hand on top of my own.

"It's okay." She whispers again, her voice ever so calming. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry." I said, unable to stop apologizing to her. It's almost like, if I kept on apologizing maybe I could make what happened earlier, go away, but I already knew that I couldn't just wish it away. It will always be there, the memory of me loosing control and throwing her onto the ground, the look in her eyes, I knew it wouldn't go away anytime soon. I start to slide out of the bed as I thought, that I couldn't be with her tonight, not after what I did to her. Again, I felt her hand on mine.

"No. Stay. Please." She says slowly. I then turn around letting my eyes lock with hers.

"Catherine."

"Please don't go." She whispered. When she said those words, they were my undoing, and I knew then that I couldn't leave her. I sigh in defeat and couldn't help but think, was she always this stubborn? I shake my head, wishing that I could remember her.

"Alright, I'll stay."

**Catherine**

I sigh in relief when Vincent told me he would stay. I know I should be afraid him, but I know he's in there somewhere and even if he isn't, I know he hadn't meant to hurt me. I knew now that I needed to stop pestering him with questions. I mean he's here, he's alive, he's with me even when he fully doesn't remember me and I haven't even given that to account, when I should've. I pull the hair tie that has my hair in a bun and allow my hair to drape across my shoulders as I wait for Vincent to return with an ice pack for my bruise. A couple of minutes later he returned with it and gently laid it on my side.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Vincent said as he slides in next to me. I almost start to say something, but couldn't. "You know, I…I wish that I could remember. I'm sorry I don't." I give him a small smile.

"It's not your fault Vincent."

"It's not fair to you."

"You're here…that's all that matters."

"I…I still…want." Vincent stumbled a little on his words.

"Hey, Vincent, what is it?" He turns his head so his eyes are locking with mine.

"I want to remember Catherine. I want to remember you." Vincent admitted to me. I then lean my head on his shoulder, winced a bit as I did so, but the ice pack helped lots. "I want to remember us."

"Don't worry, you will remember."

"What if I don't? Remember?"

"Vincent."

"Catherine, I'm serious, what if Muirfield's damage was too great, and I'm unable to get my memories back? I won't remember our first kiss, first time we made love, any of our firsts…I don't want to bring any pain to you."

"Vincent…you being here with me makes me happy. Even if you don't get your past back, you're still you and as far as our firsts go, well we can always create them again." I said as I lift my head off of his shoulder and gaze into his dark eyes.

"Well we, um already had our first kiss and first time making love to one another…." I arch an eyebrow at him.

"So I wasn't a one-night stand?"

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

"You know, you are lucky I can't stay mad at you too long."

"Oh yeah?" He said with a grin on his face. I leaned in and kiss him passionately, before resting my head against the crook of his shoulder. I then felt Vincent laying his head on top of mine.

"You're amazing. You know that?"

"You said that once before, to me…back when we were searching for evidence to prove that you weren't a monster."

"Monster?"

"You killed Darius, a guy my sister started seeing, and you did it to protect her. You hadn't meant to kill him but you lost control. So we were searching for evidence against another vigilante who was trying to expose you and we wanted to find evidence to prove your innocence from another attack done by the copycat. Too prove that you're not a monster." Vincent grins at me a little. "What?"

"Nothing, it just sounds like we did a lot together."

"We did…"

"I just wish I could remember it all." I smile at Vincent as I take a hold of his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together.

"You will…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are already remembering a few things, saying a few words that you used to tell me. Don't worry, everything will eventually fall in place."

"I hope you're right. I want to remember you."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review?**


End file.
